the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 59
"It's Time Crisis, 2018. We're about to burst into the new year. We'll be talking about the Taco Bell "Belluminati" commercial. We'll also be talking about Tim Hortons, a very popular Canadian chain. All this, plus a phone call from journalist and podcaster Jeff Weiss, to let us know what's been happening with LA Weekly. Welcome to 2018. Welcome to Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Jeff Weiss - journalist Topics Jake details Richard Pictures' New Years show, with "Scarlet Begonias" ringing in 2018. He and Ezra cover Taco Bell's "Belluminati" campaign and KFC's Trump parody tweet. Seinfeld explains the prevalence of Tim Hortons in Canada and a listener email sheds light on how the chain is slashing employee benefits to meet new minimum wage requirements. Ezra and Jake try to crunch the numbers on makign a foot long sub for less than five dollars at home. Jeff Weiss calls in about the LA Weekly buyout. The Top Five cycles through such topics as Obama curating his playlist, litigious muses, Seinfeld's love for Bebe Rexha, Justin Timberlake's new album rollout, and Cardi B's rise to fame. The Sheeran/Bocelli collab sparks Ezra to discuss Vampire Weekend's cover of Bocelli's classic "Con te partirò" for a Starbucks compilation album. The episode ends with Jake's Classic Country Playlist. Segments *Corporate Food History *Mail Bag *Time Crisis Hotline *Top Five Continuity *Grateful Dead *Vampire Weekend *Episode 35 - "Jonathan Low" *Episode 12 - Bernie Sanders' album *Jake's Classic Country Playlist Music Top Five : 2018 #"Finesse (Remix) Cardi B" - Bruno Mars #"Filthy" - Justin Timberlake #"Perfect Symphony" - Ed Sheeran & Andrea Bocelli #"Meant to Be" - Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line #"Havana (feat. Young Thug)" - Camila Cabello : 1978 #"Baby Come Back" - Player #"How Deep Is Your Love" - Bee Gees #"Here You Come Again" - Dolly Parton #"Your'e In My Heart (The Final Acclaim)" - Rod Stewart #"(Every Time I Turn Around) Back In Love Again (Remastered)" - L.T.D. Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Sky Walker (feat. Travis Scott)" - Miguel *"Scarlet Begonias" - Grateful Dead *"Illuminati" - Homeboy Sandman *"Down the Sink" - King Gizzard & The Lizard Wizard *"All the Stars" - Kendrick Lamar, SZA *"Modern Slavery" - HUNCHO JACK, Travis Scott & Quavo *"Ghostwriter" - RJD2 *"Put It on Me" - Ja Rule *"Why You Always Hatin? (feat.Drake & Kamaiyah)" - YG *"(Every Time I Turn Around) Back In Love Again (Remastered)" - L.T.D. *"Havana (feat. Young Thug)" - Camila Cabello *"Your'e In My Heart (The Final Acclaim)" - Rod Stewart *"Meant to Be" - Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line *"Here You Come Again" - Dolly Parton *"Perfect Symphony" - Ed Sheeran & Andrea Bocelli *"Time To Say Goodbye (Con te partirò)" - Vampire Weekend *"How Deep Is Your Love" - Bee Gees *"Baby Come Back" - Player *"Filthy" - Justin Timberlake *"Finesse (Remix) Cardi B" - Bruno Mars *"Bartier Cardi (feat. 21 Savage)" - Cardi B *"She's Actin' Single (I'm Drinkin' Doubles)" - Gary Stewart Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 4